Talk:Android 18
Future Android 18 Given that there are articles separating Trunks from Future Trunks, perhaps a disambiguation of Android 18 and Future Android 18 (as well as Android 17 and Future Android 17) is in order? Storm 07:42, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Voice actor similarity I have been looking up the voice actors for Dragonball & DBZ and have noticed that the FUNimation voice actors look similar to the characters in the show, I might make an article on the voice actors in a table with their image beside the character. But if you look up the voice actor for Android 18, the voice actor http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meredith_McCoy & http://www.meredithmauldin.com/ Just thought that was interesting :Meredith McCoy is a pretty an extreme example of these similar appearances though (actually, on [http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/519H254ZE4L._SS500_.jpg the cover art for Bruce Faulconer's album The Android Sagas], McCoy was deliberately made to look like Android 18). If I'm not mistaken, in her case Android 18 was the only character she voiced, whereas other VA's on Funimation's payroll such as Christopher Sabat provided voice acting for anywhere between several and dozens of characters. That's why I think the similarity between voice actors and the roles they play is coincidental at best. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 21:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, of course the characters that do look like the voice actors is all coincidental. I was actually more intrigued by this. Think about it, if they did a DBZ movie that doesn't suck (like the whatever thing that they are releasing) the voice actors would most likely be the best people to play the roles. Oh, and despite Chris Sabat's awesome voice acting for a ton of DBZ characters (and the Dragon), he would definately be a terrible choice for any physical acting position. Meleniumshane90 01:16, 17 February 2009 (UTC) "Unlimited" power? First of all, unlimited power is physically impossible, second, in the Japanese version, when Cell floored Android 17, he says "you no longer have the power to get up" and he physically struggles, I think this shows that the Androids don't have "unlimited" power after all. I think we should put that they have unlimited energy and potential (they can always use enegry blasts, and they can increase their power through training), but they are not indestructable(they can be tired and injured; shown after when 17 fights piccolo, he can not fight cell. Using energy attacks cannot tire them out and pure fighting doesnt make them sweat.) :Android 17 not only fails against Cell, he also fails against Piccolo. It's very probable that Piccolo would have finished him off after his fusion with Kami due to his spectacular increase in strength. Of course none of the androids have unlimited power. But they do in fact have a relentless supply of energy, they definitely aren't indestructible, Piccolo proved that. - 01:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say he "failed" to fight Piccolo, Android 17 was an even match for Piccolo. But he did prove that androids werent invincible, if they were, and if they did have unlimited power, 17 would have killed him. But 17 wasnt even close to accomplishing that. :::In the long run, it's probable that Piccolo would have won that fight, but this isn't up to speculation nor is it consequential to proving the fact that neither of the androids are indestructible. They can be defeated, and their energy is not limitless. That much has been made painfully clear for them. - 03:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Strongest female in the series? Aren't we all forgetting about the Western Supreme Kai? DragonBallZ 20:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh nevermind, I see she is a filler character. DragonBallZ 20:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Considering the surprise that Supreme Kai often has when viewing even the first form of Super Saiyan, it may be that the Supreme Kais (much like the lower Kais like King Kai) are not all that powerful themselves, but have amazing techniques that can't be learned anywhere else. If the Super Saiyan form really is as powerful compared to him as his reaction implies, then someone like Android 18 (who could easily best more than one of them easrlier in the series) would be more powerful than the Supreme Kais. 20:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I think Oceanus Shenron is stronger because in dbgt goku fought cell in his base form and he won. So that means base form gt goku > ssj2 gohan. Also goku fights uub in his base form as well so it's really around ssj3 level! Love for Krillin I'm just wondering; has 18 shown ANY kind of (on-screen) affection for Krillin, besides that time she kissed him and when he was killed by 17?Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Just call me Deepthroat']] 06:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) In the Buu Saga she was clearly destressed Krillin died. 22:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :She also was seen trying to subtly help Krillin in a card game against Master Roshi on the Lookout, for what it's worth. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:59, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Last time anyone commented on this topic was 8 years ago. You might want to start a new topic if you have new info. 11:38, August 1, 2019 (UTC) /* Question */ When Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Android 18 is killed, along with her family, by Super Buu, who turns her into chocolate and eats her. Where's Android 18 and Marron? I don't see them in Heaven or Hell / Afterlife on screen before they got wished back. RFyle11 12:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Last Apperance in GT Androids 17 and 18 do make one more appearance during the flashbacks in the last episde of GT. 18:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Tyrese Thomas 18 has shown afection for krillin on more then one occasion. she kissed him onthe cheek. she told him that it was nice of him to make the wish to remove the bombs out of her body and 17´s body. she smiled when she saw krillin talking to marron saying she should cheer for her parrents. she blushed when krillin said he was livving the good life and called her babe. she told him to be carful when he went with the others to search for buu. she was very worried when krillin charged super buu. she smiled and waved at him when she and her family were revieved. she got jelous when krillin was flirting in bio broly. and she was very sad when her brother killed krillin. i think she just acts cool and doesn´t like to show to much emotion.but she can nice. also to other people(as she has does interact with bulma, chi-chi and videl at times). Why were the Dragon Ball Heroes Cards removed from Gallery? No reason was given. I think they should be added back, any objections? Yntec (talk) 08:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :No, the cards belong the their proper pages: the Dragon Ball Heroes page and the Android 18 merchandasing page, like the figures. There are too many images to be added in the character pages (more than even the anime screenshots) + the arts on the cards are redundant with the anime screenshots + the gallery wasn't updated regularly when the game was, so the DBH page had all the 18 card while this page had only the first ones that were added to the game. 08:52, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Confident? Confident? She sounds more cocky than confident to me. Cocky and arrogant.Undominanthybrid (talk) 07:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Past before Android A lot of times I wonder who she was before Gero made her an Android. Thoughts? Theawesomekingkyle (talk) 11:16, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :She was a kid as shown in Dragon Ball SD, and then a notorious delinquent with her brother as stated in guide books. 11:25, April 26, 2014 (UTC) 18's power Leaving a message in the talk page in order to clarify the fact that 18's power being ranked below Android 16 or Imperfect Cell may be wrong; main factor supporting this point is that after Cell Saga, 18 is shown learning ki usage (Destructo Disk; let's remember how her power was initially only supported by mechanichs) - learning ki usage would catapult her level to a new scale, reference being made here to the massive boost Videl recieved when she learned how to control ki; why isn't that boost being applied to 18? I am disregarding the Bio Broly movie, because aside from being non canon material, shows great contradiction. This movie portrays Super Saiyan Goten/Trunks above 18, which is contradicted by the following manga sources. *Trunks is witnessed struggling (in base) against a gravity of 150x. *Vegeta (before confronting 18 - let's remember she vastly outclasses him) is witnessing enduring a gravity of 400x. These sources clearly rank Trunks below Android Saga Vegeta, hence marking a very ample gap between the kids and 18 - remark here must be made on the information displayed on the page; I don't think her power should be compared to Bio Broly's due to such inconsistency. GT is also being disregarded, because aside from not being canon material, provides high level of inconsistencies as well. Concerning 18, these are; *17 being placed above 18. **Even though 17 was designed to be the strongest out of the two, a flaw from his programming limited his power, ranking him below 18's base power (confirmed by a Toriyama interview). **In Dragon Ball Z, Future Android 18 is witnessed fully dominating Gohan in a one on one fight until is distracted by Trunks (video), while 17 is witnessed struggling through equal conditions (video). **In Dragon Ball Z, Chapter 367/Episode 148; 18 herself states how she has the power to defeat Piccolo, as soon as she witnesses her brother going through struggle. **Even without this faw on 17's programming, 17's power and 18's base power should be roughly equal - 17 would be unable to outclass her like shown in GT. These sources rank 17's power below 18's base, proving inconsistency that open the posibility of 18's power having recieved the boost initially stated. I believe discussion should be opened in order to discuss this isssue. FutureCyborg18 (talk) 14:35, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Please read the Manual of Style before posting on a wiki, thanks. 20:58, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Battles section Should the battles section for this page plus the other character pages be seperated by series and filler? :By series, maybe; by filler, no. 23:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::The reason I asked is becuse I am sick and tired of Zax90 and 100XBigBangKamehameha. I don't think they should but if they are going to be seperated I think tht it would be better to do it like Manga battles and then Anime battles and for the ones that happen in both put in the manga battles section and put in ('s happens in anime also. I wasn't trying to edit war I just disagreed and gave 100X the reason on one edit summary and didn't feel like doing it again. Also trying to enforce the rule of using the article talk page and accidently pushing enter on my keyboard or clicking publish before I could add the edit summary. :100x only added the same edit once or twice (the rules say it's an edit war if it was remade more than 3 times), you and Zax on the other hand did it more than 10 times. 23:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yea and me I try my best not to but with some users who like Zax90 don't know how this wiki works it kinda gets hard to do. But let's get back on subject. You did edit war so don't try to deny that. Having manga battles and anime battles would make it more of a mess as you'd end up just repeating all the manga battles in the anime battles section or putting (also happened in the anime) next to a ton of them which is juststating the obvious anyway so would be pointless. Another alternative which might be just as good is to have the battles listed by series and put (anime only) by the fights that are anime only as it already is for some fights already. Listing "major battles" which just includes every single one and specifically from the anime shouldn't be done. 00:17, September 4, 2015 (UTC) That would work but we need more to agree before it happens. Do you even know what an edit war is and who sid I tried to deny edit warring Sandubadear has been here long enough to know me that I won't deny the shit. :Putting (anime only) would be great. 00:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Now so you both know I started the discussion on this page for all of them so we wouldn't be having the same discussion on all the articles. I would be fine with that and since I ws the main one that disagreed I think we should do it. I second the fights being listed by series with the phrase (anime only) next to the filler fights. As long as it is kept consistent with other pages so it is not confusing then I think it would be an improvement over what is currently given. ---- Well then for now just before I go to sleep, I will edit just this battle section to provide a visual example of what this and other pages would eventually look like. If people are ok with it, I will continue with the others tomorrow. 00:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ok I cn help some what I can take care of the Garlic JR saga fights. Well I did this one, the only battle that could be considered "anime only" was one I ended up taking out anyway because it wasn't actually a battle so not the best example but you should get the idea. I'm wondering if it would be worth putting (anime only) in bold so it stands out a little more amongst all the other brackets. 00:53, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Use the Manual of Style, guys. We don't put big ugly "anime only" labels on things. We use reference tags to state the source of (ideally) every piece of information on the site. Keep in mind some things are manga only, anime only, manga and anime and video game only, card game and live stage show only, and every other combination you can think of. Clicking the reference tag instantly tells the readers exactly where the info came from without having to jam extraneous labels everywhere. 01:54, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::As to subsections for battles in certain series, I don't think they add much. Remember that the article already states everything that happens to 18. This is a style thing though, so feel free to disagree if I'm in the minority. No media here labels though please. 01:57, September 4, 2015 (UTC)